


Express

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "You wanted me to pay attention to you, didn't you? Now you have all my attention and you'll have it until i want to stop."--Oh and if I may, I have a (sucky) prompt, if you're still taking them?JB is trying to work/study and Jackson keeps trying to get his attention/distract him





	Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelBlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlur/gifts).



> Literally i think i fucked this up? I just didn't like how it came out. Im sorry it's so bad :(
> 
> also im sorry it's taken me this long to write it? im just sorry about this one. sigh. i hope you still like it though, at least a little bit?

Jaebum is busy thinking, or well, _trying_ to think of what his next song can be about, his textbooks are shoved off to the edge of the table, studying forgotten as he taps his pen against his paper and then exhales loudly as his phone buzzes for what seems like the millionth time.

He's been holed up in his dorm room for the entirety of the day, morning having come and gone into noon and then until nightfall. He spares a glance at the clock Mark insists having hung up on the wall and then lets his head fall forward until it connects with the desk, groan falling from his lips. **19:21**

There's another buzz and Jaebum searches for the device blindly, eyes still closed as his hand taps around until he grabs it. There's a small ache starting to form where his forehead hit but he pays it no mind as his eyes take in the amount of messages he's gotten throughout the day. He knows he should've probably let someone know he'd be in his dorm all day but he'd gotten distracted, his morning shower having been quick as a tune was formed in his head; he had rushed through it and had been out of the bathroom in about fifteen minutes, if not ten, humming and snapping his fingers to the tune until he'd pulled on some sweatpants, grabbing his notebook and guitar as he sat on the chair in front of his desk. It'd been the only thing he had in mind right then, trying not to lose the beat and rhythm in his head because he knew that once he did it'd be gone with no chance of remembering it.

Jaebum curses as he sees Jackson had asked if they could have take away together in one text and then asking if he was okay with Chinese or if he'd prefer a burger and fries in another. The third text had asked if he was busy and in the fourth he asked if Jaebum was upset with him. The fifth he was apologizing, for what he was apologizing for Jaebum had no idea and he'd bet Jackson didn't know either, so that made him feel like an asshole. The sixth text was from Youngjae telling him Jackson seemed upset and if they'd gotten into an argument, and the seventh was Yugyeom asking if he was angry at all of them.

He was about to dial Jackson when there was a knock on the door making him jump in surprise.

"Jaebum? Hyung it's Jackson!" Jaebum smiled softly and put his phone down, standing and heading to open the door, huffing in surprise when he felt Jackson slamming himself against him and hugging him around the waist.

"I'm sorry," Jackson mumbled as soon as he pulled back enough to look at him.

"For what? Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." The younger frowned and placed his hand on the side of Jaebum's neck.

"I thought you were angry."

"I wasn't, I'm not. I just got distracted, _very_ distracted with the guitar and completely lost track of time and forgot to let you and the others know." There's a small silence and then Jackson is smiling softly, lips puckering as he asks for a kiss silently.

"Did you even go to class?"

"Mhh, no." Jackson laughs against his lips and pulls away, Jaebum's teeth pulling on his lip as he does so. "Only had two today anyway."

"Did you get anything written, then?"

"No lyrics just chords." And because he knows before the other even asks, he offers first. "Wanna hear what I've got so far?"

Jackson nods and Jaebum pulls him inside, leading him to sit on his bed as he grabs the guitar and it's pick and places the chair in front of him so he can sit facing him. He takes his time tuning the guitar until he's pleased and then he strums the first chord, eyes following the movement of his own hands as he keeps going.

It's short but it's slow, the sound making Jackson bite his lip as he listens carefully, one of his hands clenching around his shirt as Jaebum bobs his head to the rhythm. He takes in Jaebum's facial expressions and a soft smile graces his lips.

"So?" Jaebum looks up and narrows his eyes at the smile on the younger's lips.

"I like it, it's a bit soft. Something like for a love song they'd use in a drama." Jaebum grins and looks away shyly, placing the guitar against the wall and then scoots back to the table.

"Thank you." Jackson says nothing but he gets up and heads to stand behind his chair, hands settling on his shoulders as he slowly massages them, Jaebum's sigh and appreciative groan making him grin in satisfaction.

"You can't stay sitting here any longer, babe, your back might start acting up again. How about you lie down and I give you a massage?" Jaebum hums but then he's shaking his head.

"Maybe later, I'm almost done." He's still leaning into his touch though, so Jackson makes a noise of disapproval and leans over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"How long is later?"

"Give me fifteen minutes," He turns his head to plant a kiss of his own to the younger mans lips.

Jackson scrunches his nose, but he nods anyway and moves to sit back down on the bed. "I'll let Yugyeom know you're not angry at anyone. I think I should probably let Youngjae know we didn't have an argument. Did you know he said he would shove ice down the front of your pants if you were being an asshole? I told him you weren't being one for once, but Youngjae, the angel, didn't believe me. Also Jinyoung, he said he'd punch us if we had gotten angry at each other because he said we always sulked around them when we fought. Mark said it was a bit annoying and when that happened he wished we would go back to being disgustingly cute and touchy. Bam said he also preferred when we showed PDA instead of fighting. Although i think that's just because he likes watching us kiss, i don't know he's a creep like that-"

"Babe," Jaebum's voice makes him pause.

"Yeah?"

"I love when you talk, believe me, but right about now I'm really trying to concentrate." Jackson nods and smiles sheepishly.

"Right sorry, carry on."

"Just fifteen minutes, remember?" Jackson's nod makes him smile and turn back to the paper, some random lines written and either crossed out or underlined and circled.

It's only about five or so minutes later when Jackson begins fidgeting, walking around the room to either poke at Jaebum's things or Mark's, grabbing whatever he can and trying to distract himself with it. He can never stay long without talking, his usual loudness making it hard to stay quiet for long. And he wants Jaebum's attention.

The first sigh comes as he lets himself fall back on the bed, the small squeaking of the springs causing him to look in the older man's direction for any indication that he's heard it. Jaebum's eyes haven't moved from the paper in front of him, hand coming up to scratch at his jaw and push his hair out of his eyes.

The small hums come next, just little noises of random songs he'd had stuck in his head, hands tapping on his own thighs softly. Jaebum doesn't do much other than mumble incoherently as he scribbles something down.

Jackson tries not to pout, he knows Jaebum only asked for a few minutes, but to him it felt like hours; especially since they hadn't talked or seen each other the whole day. There's a part of his brain telling him to be patient or Jaebum might scold him, but there's a bigger part telling him to make Jaebum pay attention to him. He tries to, _really_ tries to close his eyes and at least rest without falling asleep, but he keeps fidgeting, moving from one side to the other and turning on his back only to turn on his stomach again.

The rustling of the sheets does make Jaebum look at him, but he doesn't do much else, just glances briefly and then turns away again. The action finally makes Jackson whine, the noise loud enough for Jaebum to be able to hear it clearly. 

"Jaebum, I'm hungry." The other man only hums and holds up a finger.

"Hold on, darling." The pet name doesn't really help, instead it has Jackson flushing and melting into the sheets as he huffs quietly.

"Pay attention to me, hyung." Jaebum sighs just as softly as he'd huffed and ruffles his own hair, the pen in his hand clattering as he lets it fall. He doesn't say anything though, just stands from the chair and turns to head to the bathroom, the door softly clicking shut. Jackson pouts and buries his head into his own arms, kicking off his shoes in the process since he hadn't done so already.

He doesn't hear when the bathroom door opens so he gasps in surprise as Jaebum calls his name, voice calm. "Jackson-ah,"

"Hyung?" Jaebum is sitting on the chair again, but this time he's shoved all his papers into one of the drawers, the desk clear of everything that'd been on it before.

"Come here?" He says it as a question but Jackson knows it's more of a command than anything. He nods anyway, feet meeting the cool floorboards as he climbs off the bed and walks towards Jaebum, stopping when he's right in front of him.

"Sit on the table for me." Jackson frowns in confusion, but Jaebum taps at his hip gently. "Come on, baby."

It's all he needs for reassurance, head nodding once as he moves to sit on the desk, hands going to grip Jaebum's shoulders when he's settled comfortably. Jaebum doesn't say anything after that, his hands come up to his waist and to his thighs, gently massaging the skin but not doing much else.

Jackson's grip on his shoulders gets tighter as soon as he feels Jaebum's hand gently brush against his crotch, just the lightest of touches that he wouldn't be sure if it was intentional or not until Jaebum does it again. "Jaebum?"

"Hush." It's soft and makes Jackson sigh as he feels the hands drift away from his slowly hardening member.

The feeling of relief is soon replaced by the slow spike of arousal as Jaebum starts pushing his shirt up, hands stroking every inch of exposed skin he can reach, stopping to toy with both of his nipples and then moving away when Jackson moans for the first time that night.

"I- Jaebummie-" Jackson moans again as Jaebum pinches his hip, eyes boring into him and narrowing as he smiles.

"I said hush. Let me play a bit." He nods even if Jaebum can't see him do so and let's his hands roam, lips parting in small soundless gasps everytime Jaebum brushes his fingers against his nipples.

This hadn't been on his mind when he'd told Jaebum to pay attention to him, well, not _really_ at least. He thought maybe he'd finally get his boyfriend to lie down with him and cuddle him, maybe even let him give him the massage he'd told him about just so he could relax. He worried about Jaebum's back, it always acted up when he wasn't careful. To Jackson it hadn't crossed his mind that Jaebum would even be up for sex, not with how long he'd been sat working on this new song, after all, sitting on such an uncomfortable chair for a whole day had to be tiring.

There's a small pause to Jaebum's hands where he just lets them rest on his hips, thumbs rubbing against his soft skin. He looks like hes contemplating something, frown forming as he moves his eyes to Jackson's thighs and then up to his crotch. He seems to make up his mind about whatever he'd been thinking over because he's soon humming softly and bringing his hands to the button and zipper of Jackson's jeans.

Jackson's breathing immediately hitches as he leans back on his hands to allow Jaebum easier access in unzipping and popping open the button of his jeans. Jaebum nods in silent approval and it makes the younger bite his lip as he closes his eyes.

"You're not going to come." The words catch him by surprise, small whine following as he looks at Jaebum in the eyes. "At least not until I say you can."

He opens his mouth to protest, lips parting but before he can say anything Jaebum is already grabbing a hold of his cock and pulling it out of his boxers. He moans again, just a little, and tries thrusting up into his hand, brows furrowing in confusion as soon as he feels Jaebum's arm coming to rest against his thighs and press down in order to prevent him from moving too much.

"Hyung- I don't," Jaebum doesn't say anything, hand beginning to stroke him, thumb rubbing over the head and digging into the slit to catch the precum there before he moves it again. The strokes are slow but the grip is firm enough for it to be pleasurable, moans tumbling from his lips as he looks down at Jaebum's hand on his dick.

Jaebum doesn't really make much noise, just little hums and sighs as he keeps his eyes focused on where he's got his hand. He doesn't really look anywhere else either and it makes Jackson want to squirm even more. Jaebum's always had the kind of stare that could make anyone either want to run away, fight him, or try to get into bed with him, something that Jackson always found hot, they way he'd stare so intensely; right about now though, he wants to hide. He's not scared nor uncomfortable, knows that if he were either of those he could tell Jaebum and the other would stop and apologize immediately, but no. He wants to hide because of how good it feels to have Jaebum looking at him. He wants to make him look away but at the same time he wants him to keep looking, doesn't want his attention anywhere else but on him. It doesn't even make sense to him.

The moan he releases is louder than the ones before, head tilting back as Jaebum speeds up his hand and leans forward just enough so he can spit on his cock, eyes finally looking up at him as he does so. It has Jackson trying to thrust up again, something that makes Jaebum laugh teasingly as he presses him down again with the arm on his thighs.

"Feels good?" Jackson almost rolls his eyes and snaps that he knows it does, but he knows Jaebum might slow his hand again or even stop touching him, so he nods with a little whimper.

"Yes, fuck yes." He almost congratulates himself for saying that as Jaebum nods and finally begins moving his hand fast enough to have Jackson thrashing against the desk and the arm holding him down. He's close, the burning feeling at the pit of his stomach making him clench his muscles, tummy sinking in as he gasps in warning, hand clenching around nothing as he arches his back.

"You can come," Jaebum doesn't really have to say anything else after that as Jackson groans out his release and then whines as Jaebum strokes him through it. Jaebum watches as Jackson shivers and twitches when he feels his hand not ceasing his movements; watches as he shuts his eyes and brings his hand to push him away.

"No," Jackson whines again, and tries to move away, but he can't get far enough, he is after all sitting on a desk with Jaebum holding him still. "Jaebum, I can't."

"You can." He says it without a trace of doubt in his voice, he's still calm as he looks at him, pupils blown and lips parted, but other than that, he doesn't show anything that gives away to his own arousal.

Jaebum finally moves his hand and Jackson almost sighs until he realizes that he's only moving it to replace it with the other one. There's a pause again, but he doesn't take his hand of, just rubs his thumb against the slick head and watches as Jackson's hips twitch and his back arches.

Jackson notices when Jaebum moves his other hand to his own lap, pressing it against his own hard cock and palming himself through his sweatpants. It's then that he also really notices Jaebum isn't wearing much else, his feet are bare and he doesn't have a shirt on, the only thing he's wearing are the sweatpants. He isn't even sure if Jaebum is wearing any underwear.

The doubt is shortly after confirmed as Jaebum moves to push the waistband of the pants down, his dick springing free. He _isn't_ wearing anything under.

It just makes him moan louder, eyes staying trained on Jaebum's cock, his hand itching to reach out and touch, but he _can't_ and it makes him curse and cry out as he feels Jaebum's fingers squeeze at the head of his dick softly. They don't move away, just keep rubbing until hes writhing again, pushing up into the feeling and trying to move back from the intensity. Jaebum's first moan makes him slam a hand against the surface of the desk, chest raising and falling with the gasps he releases as Jaebum works to get them both off.

His orgasm is much faster this time, the first having been dragged out as Jaebum teased him with the slow movements of his hand, but this one is quick as he toys with the head of his cock without mercy, eyes still intense as he watches him moan and push up into his hand. He doesn't even have to let him know he can come, just tightens his fingers in the slightest and Jackson is sobbing out his name, come shooting from his cock to coat Jaebum's fingers and his own tummy.

This time Jaebum openly smirks as he leans forward and takes his dick into his mouth, the cry that leaves the younger's lips my making him hum around him as he sucks, Jackson's hands coming to grab at his hair. There's a small push to his head and Jaebum isn't sure if the younger is trying to push him away or down, but he only hums again and revels in the whine he gets, fingers tangling in his hair as he pulls away.

"You're going to come one more time," Jackson shakes his head and sobs out again as Jaebum brings his hand back to his sensitive dick.

"Please, hyung." Jaebum ignores him and throws his head back as he groans himself, hand slowing the movements on his own cock and then gasping as he brushes his palm against the head to collect the precum there to make the glide smoother.

"You wanted me to pay attention to you, didn't you? Now you have all my attention and you'll have it until i want to stop." He's breathless and his cheeks have a small tint of pink to them, and it makes Jackson groan again as he nods with a small whimpered cry. He knows that if he feels it's too much and more than he can handle, he and Jaebum both have a word, a word they use when they've had enough and more than they can handle. Anytime he needs to stop he can say it and Jaebum _will_ stop.

His nod is apparently all Jaebum needs and then he's leaning down to take his dick into his mouth again, hand moving to the base as he runs his tongue over the underside of the head, cheeks hollowing as he sucks and takes more into his mouth. It's always amazingly good when Jaebum blows him, it doesn't happen too often, but when it does it's always mind blowing. Add that to the fact that he's already came twice and he's overstimulated, Jackson can't really do much as the tears fill his eyes and he starts babbling nonsense.

He faintly thinks he tells Jaebum that he loves his mouth and his hands, maybe he even tells him he wants _more_ but he isn't entirely sure. He knows he pleads and whines some more, knows he even tries pushing Jaebum down on his cock further, but then Jaebum is grabbing his hands in both of his and pinning them down. Jackson says something, apologizes for having made Jaebum take his hand off his own cock. He says something about wanting his cock, how he doesn't care if it's in his mouth or in his ass, just that he _wants_ it. Jaebum groans around him and hollows his cheeks again.

He moves his legs, wants to wrap them around Jaebum, but he _can't_ and he whines about it until Jaebum pulls away and pulls off his jeans and his underwear faster than he thought was possible, and then he's back; he's throwing Jackson legs around his shoulders and moving to suck him back into his mouth, moaning against him as Jackson tightens his thighs around his head and shudders some more.

Jackson starts babbling again, lets Jaebum know how much he loves when he sucks him off. That he's so grateful when he does it. He tells him that sometimes he gets himself off just thinking about it, that he stuffs three of his fingers into his own ass and plays with his own cock and thinks about Jaebum sucking him off until he's coming. Jaebum just makes little noises to let him know he's listening, head bobbing up and down as he lavs his tongue against the shaft, pulling away only enough to gasp in air and then he's sucking him down again.

His orgasm comes abruptly, its intense and he zones everything else out expect the feeling of releasing small dribbles of cum into Jaebum's mouth. He's crying openly by then, hands still gripped in Jaebum's as he heaves and releases small little sobs.

When Jaebum finally lets go of his hands, he weakly holds himself up and watches through bleary eyes as Jaebum stands, carefully letting his legs down from his shoulders to stand between his thighs as he finally reaches for his own cock. He gets himself off quickly, fist moving over himself in fast strokes until he's shuddering and shooting come over Jackson's spent cock and his own hand.

Their breathing is loud, their chests raising and falling as they try catching their breaths. Jaebum moves first, coaxes Jackson to wrap his legs around his waist and then he's gently lifting him up and carrying him to the bathroom where he sets him down on the closed toilet seat and begins wiping him down with warm water and a washcloth. He apologizes when Jackson moans in protest as he cleans off his dick and his thighs and then presses a kiss to his head as he moves away to clean himself off.

"You're going to have to do all the work in the shower tomorrow." Jaebum pretends to be surprised and looks at him with wide eyes.

"You still have more in you?" Jackson scoffs and bats a hand at him as he rolls his eyes.

"I mean you're going to have to wash my hair and my body for me. I don't think I'm going to function properly until next year." Jaebum huffs a laugh but he nods anyway and helps him up from where he'd sat him down.

"Come on, I'll get you something to wear." Jackson nods and follows him out of the bathroom to where they both change into new briefs. Jaebum takes off Jackson's shirt and gives him one of his plain white ones, the one's the younger prefers since he claims they're comfortable to sleep in.

Jaebum lets him get into bed and under the covers, but he moves back to the bathroom and wets the washcloth again and then goes to clean the desk, gently humming when Jackson tells him to hurry up.

He gets in beside the younger as soon as he's thrown the cloth inti the hamper and then he's stroking Jackson's hair away from his eyes and pressing a kiss to his nose as he smiles softly. "Love you."

Jackson's smile is blinding and he huddles closer, presses a kiss to his cheek and sighs as he tucks his nose against his neck. "Love you."

It's quiet then, and Jaebum feels Jackson fall asleep against him, his grip around his waist going pliant and then he's snoring softly. He's right on the verge of falling asleep himself when he hears the door opening and the groan that follows.

"Dude, are you guys for real?" Mark asks no one in particular as he closes the door. "You guys couldn't even open the window?" Jaebum keeps his eyes closed but he hides his smile against Jackson's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> i just noticed jackson never got his food, im a horrible person.


End file.
